Calamity
by TheReidEffect
Summary: This is an AU for the episode "Mayhem". So there will be spoilers if you have not seen it. This is also my first fanfiction as well. The AU part comes in where what if it were Reid and Emily approaching that SUV? Instead of Hotch and Kate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! So please keep that in mind. I am a Role-player, trying to take the fanfiction world for a little spin! ***Spoilers*** (Those that have not seen Lo Fi or Mayhem)**

**This is an AU Mayhem. Instead of Hotch and Kate approaching the exploding SUV what if was Emily and Reid? That is all I'm going to say really. You've seen the episode so you know and if not I suggest you watch it first, it was really intense! There will be mention of Emily/Reid as the story progresses. Oh and one more thing. Reviews, yes I would greatly appreciate them. Especially since I am new to all this. I will update much faster if I know people are actually reading this. This first chapter will be short and yes I am going to leave you hanging. It is just how I roll. This is mostly through Reid's POV. **

**Chapter One: Instinct**

Reid didn't like cases, where he felt he had no control. Cases like this one. This particular case that had brought the team to New York was unnerving. The thought of a possible terrorist attack was unsettling to say the least. It wasn't as if dealing with terrorism was foreign to the team it just wasn't common and not like this. It was almost impossible to profile something of this magnitude. Terrorist were so much different than the typical serial killer. Even if one could argue that terrorist were just mass serial killers. Still both had completely different chemical make up so to speak. He didn't really want to delve into it any further at the moment. He could already feel a headache coming on.

Reid swallowed a bit as the cool night air met his face. There was just too much running through the young genius' mind. He was walking with Emily, both were about to walk a the block to their SUV, as they now left Federal Plaza. He didn't say anything as his brain was trying to put everything together, wondering what was going to happen next. He knew he shouldn't but no matter how much he told himself to relax the more his mind seemed to buzz.

"What's on your mind Reid?" Emily pressed. They were all probably thinking the same things at this moment. This entire case left the same feelings as it did Reid, not just herself but for everyone she was sure. She felt like this case was out of her control as well and after Detective Cooper was shot she had felt even more out of control.

"I just hate not knowing what's going to happen next." He said as he slid his hands in his pockets. He felt uncomfortable at the moment and still could not shake that unnerving feeling. It seemed to be increasing now. He just had an overwhelming feeling something almost imminent was going to happen.

Emily sighed at her colleague's words. She didn't like to see Reid like this. She felt the need to be protective over him somehow. Perhaps because he was the youngest and most vulnerable. She didn't know. She liked and respected Reid a lot. She even put up with his endless ramblings, most of the time. She found it kind of endearing, not that she would ever admit that. Perhaps it was the nerd side of her. She couldn't help it if sometimes she was actually interested in what the young Dr. Reid had to say. "We all do right now Reid but right now we just have to stay focused on the case at hand, the rest will play out." She said hoping her words would be of some comfort, even if she was somewhat trying to convince herself as well.

He knew she was right, but it didn't push the feelings completely away. "I guess you're right" He said as they continued to walk. He didn't want to continue with the discussion any longer so it was best to tell her what she wanted to hear. He still couldn't shake off that overwhelming feeling. It only got stronger and stronger as they kept on walking. Something was telling him to go back but he brushed it off as paranoia. As he often did whenever he had any sort of paranoid thought. He refused to let himself think in such a way. Having paranoid thoughts was not a good thing, not when he had a paranoid schizophrenic mother. Whom he feared of becoming like more often than he would like.

The two of them continued, approaching the car now. The feeling rose up even more. It was almost overwhelming. "Maybe we should go back...I." Reid stated suddenly. He swallowed hard, wondering why he was having thoughts like this. Did he really think something was going to happen to them directly? Right now?

Emily frowned as Reid was starting to panic. They were going to be alright. She knew the case had everyone a little high strung but they all just needed to relax, being in a near panic was not going to help.

"Relax Reid it's going to be okay, alright do you hear me?" She said looking over at the young genius. She didn't like the look of worry etched all over his expression it produced her own worry. She just wanted to make sure his mind was at ease, none of them needed to be over thinking or analyzing everything.

"No, your right. I'm sorry I don't know why I'm suddenly on edge." He said fidgeting with his pockets then realized he had the keys to the SUV. "Maybe you should drive. I just need to try and clear my head." He looked at her as he tossed her the keys. He knew most of the team wasn't too keen on driving with him. Anyway. Emily didn't seem to mind too much. However at this moment he wasn't feeling like being behind the wheel. He was just feeling tired and lost in his own thoughts.

Emily grabbed the keys as he tossed them in her direction. She still didn't like the look on his face. She knew he wasn't letting go whatever feeling seemed to be eating away at him. She wished she knew exactly what it was. It couldn't all just be the case could it? It had to be something on top of that. "You drive fine Reid, you just need a little more confidence."

She smiled a bit at him, hoping to lighten the mood up a little. Reid was not a terrible driver. He was actually pretty good. He just tended to be a little nervous, which a nervous Reid tended to go on and on about statistics and facts. Which usually pertained to driving in general. She could see why the rest of the team hadn't jumped at riding with him earlier. They were close now to the SUV. They started to separate as she made her way to the drivers side.

He wasn't sure how to take that. He wasn't a horrible driver, he even managed to have a clean driving record but he always felt a bit nervous behind the wheel. He supposed it showed with other people. He knew he tended to ramble about facts, that was probably why people were wary of getting in a car with him. They just didn't want to deal with that, or hear it really. He veered away from her now, making his way toward the passenger side as he was behind the SUV now."Did you know that eleven percent..." However his words were cut off as he felt a wave hit him. At first it felt like nothing and then there was just pain, and then there was just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was very happy to see I already got a few reviews for the first chapter. So now here is the second one, enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Realization**

It had all happened so fast. One moment she heard Reid about to give her some statistic and the next she felt something pulsating and what seemed to feel like her body flying through the air, then as well as Reid everything went dark for the moment. Now she was awake again and confused, disoriented. What was going on? What just happened? She could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest. She wasn't here alone, she had been with someone. Everything was foggy and muffled. She could feel blood dripping down the side of her face. She scanned the area. Debris was flying through the air. She looked across the street and could see herself in the many televisions. Then she could see it, the SUV it was on fire. Her heart lept and she slowly turned around realizing what just happened. She could see it now, it had exploded. What else was she not remembering? She was having a hard time making out sounds, everything around her seemed to be drowned out. Then it hit her, _Reid._

There was so much pain. At first there wasn't and now there was. At first his body had been in shock and now it was processing the extent of his injuries. Soon the pain might cease but if it did it might not be a good thing. It would mean he was losing feeling in his legs. He knew they were injured. He couldn't move. What was happening? Why was he here on the ground? Was this some nightmare? If it was, what did it mean? He hadn't ever been much for dream analysis but..Where was Emily? She had been here with him. Not only did his legs hurt so did his head. He had been thrown several feet in the air and god knew what was broken. On top of that he wouldn't doubt if he had a concussion of some sort so closing his eyes even for a moment was out of the question.

She felt that wave of panic hit her. As her mind processed the situation and stared into that SUV, that was raging with flames. She immediately started running toward hoping to god Reid wasn't in it or anywhere near it. She didn't remember where he was positioned when the explosion happened. She didn't even remember where she had been. "Reid?" She yelled as she made her way to the passenger side. Why was she looking in here? If he was in here, it wouldn't matter there would be no way he could survive it. She put her hands to her side a moment and closed her eyes. She needed to calm down, relax. She needed to get away from the SUV, who knew what it was capable of doing. Reid wasn't in there. Her eyes surveyed the area again and then she saw him. Her heart stopped for a brief second. _Please be alive._ She thought. She ran toward him and knelt down beside him, she sighed in relief as she could clearly see he was conscious. "Reid." She muttered, relief filling her voice. She had never been so glad to see the young genius before.

Reid half smiled when he saw Emily. She was alright. Well more so then him. He could see she had sustained her own injuries but she was on her feet, he was thankful for that. She would be okay. He was trying not to think of the seriousness of his own injuries. All the facts swarming around in his head. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. The pain in his body was elsewhere now. He knew there was the possibility he would have permanent damage to his legs or worse if they didn't get help soon he would bleed out. The thought made him shudder. He didn't want to die here. It was dark, and he was lying on the ground. This was not how he had pictured it. His heart sped up. His mind racing. Nobody was coming for them. It didn't matter what happened. They weren't going to come, they weren't going to help. He tried to hide the panic in his eyes. He knew Emily was looking at him. He was trying to stay calm. They both needed to just be calm.

She knew he was in some sort of pain. She hadn't looked at his injuries yet, she was still focused on him. They needed help, they needed the medics. Reid needed a hospital that much she knew. They would be alright, once the medics came. They would come and it would all be okay. Her hands went to her pockets to get her cell phone. She pulled it out and had her hands on it now.

Reid swallowed hard as he saw Emily pull put her phone. It wouldn't have mattered anyway he doubted her phone would even work at this point. He slowly shook his head and tried to reach out to her but to move at all, took too much effort for his taste. "It's not going work...remember...they aren't going to come." He said realizing the extent of his words. If they didn't come, he was going to bleed to death, on this cold hard ground. He closed his eyes a moment trying to push those thoughts out of his head.

Emily noticed the look on his face and didn't like it. Then the words that came out of his mouth next she didn't like even more. What did he mean they weren't coming? Then it hit her of course they weren't. She had been there with him, when they had all had the discussion. The first wave of responders, were the target. They wanted to engage police response time, Reid had said it himself. She didn't need his eidetic memory to remember them grouping together for that discussion now. She took a deep breath. She needed to just gather her bearings. She needed to stay calm, cool and collected. She needed to stay strong for Reid. Just keep it together. She could keep it together she compartmentalized better than most. This would all be fine, Reid was going to be fine. She noticed he was starting to close his eyes. "Reid." She said as she touched the side of his face. "Reid" She said again. "Open your eyes, look at me" She said relieved when he seemed to actually open them. "I need to look at your injuries. I need to know how bad they are. I'm going to do what I can okay but it might hurt. I need you to brace yourself." She said knowing this might hurt, if it didn't they had another problem. As terrible as that sounded.

Reid heard her try to coax him to open his eyes. He wasn't going to keep them closed for long. He opened them up after a moment. It didn't really hurt there anymore anyway. Not where the main injury was. She should go, there wasn't much she could do. Looking at his injuries really wasn't going to help him. She could try to stop the bleeding but in the end it wouldn't be enough without a medical setting. "Emily.." He muttered out. "Emily...you...you should go..you can't help me." He said looking up at her. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt even more. Who knew what might happen next. There was no point in them both getting killed.

Emily shook her head at his words. Did he seriously think she was going to leave him here to die? Nobody was going to die. Not today or tomorrow either. "I don't think so Reid." She said as she gently moved him over on his side, to look at his injuries. She sighed to herself. They were bad and if she didn't get him out of here soon he would start bleeding out but she refused to think like that. She took off her jacket and started to put the best pressure she could. "I'm not going anywhere and don't you dare give up Reid. Don't you even dare think about giving up. I'm not going to give up on you. So you stay with me, just like I'm going to stay with you." She almost pleaded with him. She would be damned if he thought she was going to just give up on him. She was going to make sure he came out alive through all this. Nobody needed to die.

Reid tried to smile slightly at her stubbornness. "You are almost as stubborn as Morgan if not more." Still he wished she would go. She wasn't doing herself any good and to him he was as good as dead. He knew the facts, he knew the statistics. She didn't know them like he did. She had hope and he didn't. This was going to be it, in a few hours he would be gone, if that. Sirens could be heard now from a distance. Was there hope after all? He could hear them getting louder and louder which meant they were getting closer and closer. They wouldn't come this far to not help would they?

Emily didn't say anything. She could hear something, something faint but she wasn't sure what. She tried to focus on the sound. As it drew closer she could almost make it out now. Then after another few moments she could make out sirens. Someone had called 9-1-1 and now they were coming. They were coming and Reid would be okay. They were coming, she looked up to see them approaching but they were stopped. A block a head. Why were they stopped? Why weren't they coming further? What was the point in coming at all if they weren't actually going to help them? Maybe they didn't know they were here.

**End Note: Don't forget to use that little review button at the bottom. You don't know how encouraging and appreciative they are to writers. If you take the time to read through the story what's a couple more moments for a review? Will be updating soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Been getting out super late at work the past few days and I still have a CM RP site to run, but here is it chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Waiting**

Emily looked down at Reid for a moment before looking over at the emergency vehicles. "We have an agent down! We need medics!" She yelled but nobody seemed to take notice. "We need you over here!" She yelled waving them down to come but they weren't. What use were they? "Damn it" She muttered to herself. Why waste time to even respond if they weren't going to help? "Damn it." She said again but looked back down at Reid. He was starting to pale more, he was looking more and more tired. "I want you to look at me Reid, fight this stay awake." She said urging him to stay awake and to fight this as long as he possibly could. She wasn't going to let him give up. She seemed to have stopped the bleeding for now but he had already lost so much blood and there was risk for sepsis and god knew what else.

He knew the sirens had stopped and they were close by. He knew that they weren't going to help them. Why would they? They had told them not to. He just didn't think it was fair to come this far and not do anything. It was cruel. Reid looked up at Emily who looked like she was about to break. She needed to know it was okay, even if there was nothing okay about the situation. "It's okay...Emily." Reid said with a shudder. He was starting to get cold. He had lost too much blood and his body was having a hard time keeping him warm. He swallowed knowing that was a bad sign. It was only a matter of time now.

Emily frowned. She didn't like how Reid was looking worse with each passing moment. It didn't help when he spoke. She could tell he was cold. She had no way of warming him, her jacket was now covered in his blood and it would have only done so much good anyhow. Maybe she could get him to the medics. Once they made it to them they would have to help. They just couldn't come _here_ but they could go _there_. "They can't come to us but we can go to them. I can try to move you." She said trying hold onto hope, even if what she was saying wasn't even plausible.

Reid frowned a little bit at Emily. He knew she was only trying to help but it wouldn't work. She couldn't carry him he was too big for her to carry by herself and either way it would start the bleeding again. "Emily" He muttered. "You can't...it...I'll...it will just restart the bleeding...I might bleed out before we get there. I have to lie still...it will happen much faster if I'm moved..." He sputtered out. It was hard to tell her that because he didn't want to tell her either way he was going to die but here it would be slower. She just didn't have any help in moving him. Even if she did it, it still wouldn't matter.

Emily knew he was right. She didn't want to admit it but how could she move him by herself? She closed her eyes. She refused to give up even if it seemed he was ready to. She looked back at him as she gently placed her hand on the side his cheek and with her free hand she gently took one of his. "Listen to me Reid. You can't let yourself give up hope. You are still here Reid and as long as you are still breathing you have something to look forward to. I know it might not seem like much but you can't give up hope. You can't let it win. Do you hear me?" She said emotions clearly written on her face. She couldn't compartmentalize this time, not for this. She looked back up a the scene that was a block down the road. "We need help! Please help up us!" She yelled again but it still didn't seem to be doing much good. Her attention was brought back to Reid when she felt him gently touch her arm. She looked back down at him.

Reid knew Emily was only trying to help but the clock was ticking and time was running out. He had tried to hold onto hope but he knew too much, logic and facts damned him. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of this. "Emily...I know you are trying to help but I need you to listen to me..." He said closing his eyes for another moment before opening them. "I need...you to, tell my mother something for me..." Reid said his breathing getting a little more shallow. "Tell her...that I love her...and..that I'm proud to be her soon...tell her...tell her... I wanted her to know that." He said closing his eyes again. It was getting hard to fight off the dizziness and the cold. He just wanted to be some place warm. Was that such a bad thing to want?

Emily's heart nearly stopped when she heard Reid speak again she didn't like where this was going. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as he finished speaking. She felt tears well up in her eyes. God she didn't even remember the last time she had cried. It had been so long, she didn't know if she could handle this. She knew Reid was right, but she wasn't ready to accept it yet. Reid meant a lot to her. Everyone on the team did but Reid... It was different, she never knew what it was about the young agent but she had always felt sort of connected to him. She always had felt the need to be there for him. Even when he didn't want her to. Even when he had been rude to her when he had been on drugs. Everyone knew Reid had been using, but nobody spoke of it. She knew the signs well. She had seen it with an old friend, that she had now lost contact with. Reid had gotten through and it she couldn't let him give up now. She noticed he was however starting to drift off. "Reid!" She said but got no response. "Reid!" She said again and touched his face again, he was colder than the last time she had touched him. Still no response. "Reid don't you do this to me, not now. Don't you do this." She said as a couple of tears fell. She then immediately went to listen for breathing and was thankful he was. Even if it was shallow he was still breathing. She let out a long sigh of relief before looking back up to the parade of emergency responders. "Over here, somebody now! Here! Please!" She yelled once more, she knew it was futile but she didn't care. She looked down at Reid again. She put her hand to her forehead. This wasn't going to happen not now. Her heart stopped again and sped up when she heard her name being called. Her head snapped up as she saw someone running toward them...Morgan.

**E/N: Don't forget to review! Reading reviews is highly motivating. Sorry for the shortness figured this was a good place to leave off for now.**


	4. Authors Note!

**A/N:**

OMG, so I had some computer problems a while back that was why I haven't updated yet and then I bought a new computer and just sort of forgot about this fic since then. I am so sorry you guys. I just want to let you all know I haven't completely forgotten and abandoned this. I will pick it up soon, trust me lol I have my own friend bugging me to update now, which will be soon. Just don't hurt me, lol cause if you did then I couldn't continue lol. Thanks a bunch to all you people who reviewed and all the people still subscribing even though I sort of have neglected this for a while.


End file.
